The Animal Kingdom
by Purple Knight Princess
Summary: When dad died he put me in Ouran Academy. I am his only heir to his talent kingdom, so it's mandatory I go there, or says my mom. It's boring at first and I keep to myself. I have to at least to keep my curse a secret. What's my curse? Well for the main part there is five animals that I can turn into. What will happen when I stumble upon the HostClub? T for swearing and boob talk
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Academy: The Beginning

 **A/N Hi this is probably going to be a pretty weird story but hopefully it's entertaining to all of yall. This is my first story of OHSHC and I hope you like it. If you guys like it enough i'll definitely write more. R/R, F/F thank you! First chapter might be a little boring and I wrote the beginning when i was tired. :p**

Why, oh god WHY did I decide to go here… I bet probably could of convinced them to let me go and be home schooled. But Nope. I had to go to the crazy all prestigious rich school. All cause of my goddamned father finally decided to pay attention to his only child.

Oh sorry I probably should explain a few things, I am Ray-Anna Katwa. I am being transferred here to Ouran on courtesy of my father, who runs a infamous talent industry, sadly. Me saying I was his only child, that is true. Although I lived with my mother for the last 10-11 years. We lived in America when they were married a long time ago, but my father moved to Japan to build the talent palace he has now. The more wealth he gained the farther and farther he became.

I guess I should try to stick this out, it was his dying wish. I'm not too hung up on his death, but I guess I should semi-respect him. Although he completely ditched me with a mess of a woman. She of course lost it when he left. But I'll explain all that bull on a later date. I can see my classroom.

I opened my new classroom door very quietly hoping not to be noticed. Nope all eyes on the door. Everyone was looking at me and nerves rose. I couldn't lose my cool, no not this soon at least. I slowly calmed myself and walked in. I handed the teacher a note. I went to the blank blackboard and wrote. "Hi, I am Katwa Ray please just call me Ray, I come from America, if you can read this, Good Job!" Of course I wrote it in English so they would have a hard time reading it if they could read it at all. The teacher look at me smiling and eye semi twitching.

"Well if you would like, please take a seat next to Haruhi." The teacher said in a teacher voice that teachers usually had.

I looked around to see the only empty seat next to a person with big brown eyes. I wasn't sure but it looked like a girl. I went into the seat next to 'her'. And to determine if it was a girl or boy I slowly inhaled (to make it inconspicuous.) Yup it was a girl. Girls and guys all have different smells. No I don't mean that kind of smell as in down there smells you pervs, I don't know how to explain it.

I looked around and it seemed like I was the only one without a uniform. I don't like uniforms or clothes in general but I'm sadly forced to wear them. Well not the uniforms at least I was able to escape that trifle.

I also have a love-hate relationship with my boobs hahaha… They sometimes bug me and I just like to make them nonexistence. There not to big thank god but seriously…

Today was one of the days I performed the disappearance trick. I'm talking about my boobs quite a bit huh? Well what else is there? Oh yeah, I decided to chop my long hair so it was only to my shoulders, it was currently stuffed into a plain beanie though. The color was strange but that's what to expect from mio.

There isn't much else about me. Well nothing that won't be revealed later. All in good timing my father use to say.

I ramble too much… wait… am I rambling to myself… God I think I need to get myself checked. I zoned back to what was happening around me when I noticed the lesson was being finished up. Good that means it's closer to the end of the day, I can't wait to go home and be done with all the looks i'm getting. I can hear the people around me whispering. I looked to a group of girls who were staring only to hear them squeal and look away. These rich people are all so confusing…

The bell rang and I dashed out of there as fast as I was able to in this form. I hurriedly wove through people with ease. The whole school day was mainly like that. I payed attention to a few classes dozed off in others. All is in the life of me. I'm pretty sure that line didn't make sense and i'm rambling.

I got lost in the school again. That's why I was usually late. What? It's a big school.. I wandered the halls until I stumbled upon commotion coming in from the 3 music room. It's a music room so it must be a band club or something like that. I peeked my head in and oh GOD I WISH I DIDN'T. The smell of roses over filled my senses and to make it worse wind blew the door open more. I see a bunch of guys (plus the chick from earlier) surrounded by fawning fangirls. This was probably the most confused i've ever been, and i've dealt with some pretty confusing shit.

"Look we have a new… wait your a guy. Oh you must be gay?" I just stared at the blonde talking to me. I did what I thought was most reasonable, I turned and left. I heard chatter continue as I left as well as confusion on what I was doing there, oh well I don't really care.

My anxiety and resolve not to talk to people probably doesn't help with that. Wait, I just realized something, the blonde dude, he called me a guy didn't he? He also called me gay but I wasn't to frazzled by that comment. Do I really look like a guy?

I just realized something else… I could have asked for directions couldn't I? Shit… I looked up analyzing where I was. I didn't go that far so I could go back. I guess I probably should because I think I made myself further from the exit than when I began this journey.

I sadly walked back down to the strange room. I grabbed my notepad so I didn't have to talk, while I did that I also decided to write what I wanted down before hand. I entered to get strange looks, Again with the freaking staring! The majority of the ladies somehow left but seriously?! Maybe it's the peircings..

"Ah I see that you have returned to bask in my glory!" Ignore the creepy man, ignore the creepy man. I walked past him going to the most reasonable non-scary seeming person in the room. Which happens to be the crossdressing girl.

" Oh, hi, Ray Katwa right *nod*, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She stuck her hand out for a polite handshake. I determine she is not scary or crazy and I return it back. I showed her the note pad. Two identical carrot tops appeared behind her.

"You've got to be joking" They said in unison, "How did you manage to get lost" "The schools not that hard to navigate." Welp it didn't seem like they were going to help. The girl pinched the dopplegangers.

"Be nice I can show you out just let me finish up here." She said. Another question rose up to mind and I motioned for the notebook.

She seemed to understand I wanted to say something else, the twins also noticed this and stole the book before she was able to give it to me. I don't think i'll like these two very much… I glared ferociously to the two. It must of scared them because they flinched. Hm I don't believe I am that scary. Well I can be but that was hardly anything….. People are so strange…

"Eh, eh, eh" One said. "You have to speak to talk." The other smiled. I looked at the two dully.

"Knock it off you two" Haruhi scolded. She started talking to them trying to get them to give me it back. But they think i'm a guy and I thought about doing something, and I won't back down. Mwahahaha! Fire built up in my stomach and he took over. I made my voice a little more huskier. I got behind Haruhi pulling her to me arms pinned to her sides, pulling her by her hips.

"I was going to ask her why she crossdressed." The room was all hosts by his point, but they all froze. "How did you-?" Haruhi asked the twins were trying to speak, the blonde was doing the same actually none of it made sense though.

I grinned, "I could tell from the first time I saw you, you couldn't have been a boy. Only fools would think you were." I think the blonde died after that. Everyone was speechless as I laughed. The twins dropped their guard. I took that as an opportunity to grab my notepad back and duck out while there all dazed. I left rather quickly, my anxiety rising to what I just did, and- crap… I was suppose to be led out wasn't I… I can't go back again, I refuse to after that.

I wasn't up to wandering helplessly again so I looked outside to the ground looking for the softest place to land. I found a close tree that I could easily drop down from instead. I successfully got to the tree, but some girls turned and came this way. I decided it was best for that side to show up for at least until I leave. My face became blank then a smirk appeared. I dropped down behind them.

Of course as predicted they turned, surprised at my sudden appearance. I smiled and waved as I ran past the ladies. I turned for one last time to wink, for some reason there faces lit up into a bright red. I laughed while I ran the hell out of there. I have my own crazy house to deal with and I can't wait until I get there.

When I believed I was out of eye/camera sight I ducked behind some bushes in an empty park. I stripped down to nothing and before you think i'm going to run around like this let me tell you already, i'm not. I shoved everything into my bag so going home will be easier. I sat on the ground to compose myself. I couldn't completely control it yet but I mine as well practice whenever. I let fire take over me. This can be tricky because I just had to get the animals that are so hard to depict from each other. they all had their own feelings but I sometimes get them mixed and confused.

There was a jumping feeling in my stomach. This wasn't good, it didn't look like they will let me have my way this time. A ball of electric excitement built up and consumed my body. I guess this will have to do. I huffed. At least I was an okay sized one and not a chihuahua. Haha i remember hearing that's what my cousin was cursed with. Nope I was a silver husky. I wasn't a fully grown one nor was I a pup. My age was the age of the animals, so I was a teenage husky. I grabbed my bag and head out again. I ran to my, or should I say my dad's, mansion. I was his only heir so I got it all. Well kind of, it's not all officially mine until I am 18. I dread that day. I did have some authority though.

I made it to the back door of the small mansion. There was a doggy door back here and I don't feel like switching back yet. Mom didn't live with me, she refused to even look at me when I inherited this. I didn't want her to anyway, she would only make things worse. I seen my youngest servant and walked up to her. She is the only one who knows about my condition here. She knows because I trust her not to tell. I took her in from the streets when she was 10 and she has been like a little sister sensce.

I gave her my bag that was growing heavier by the second. She patted my head in return.

"Mam, there is a snack waiting for the human you in the kitchen. You know dogs aren't allowed, unless of course you want to eat a dog treat?" She said sweetly but I could pick up on her teasing tone. I sat and let a cool sensation take over my body.

"Your so mean Gia-chan" I laughed.

"Mam, your clothes?!" Gia yelped. I laughed at her reaction and went to claim my prize in the kitchen.

 **A/N Had to write most of this with fighting going around me… sorry if it's crappy. Tell me what you think and how I can make it better Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran Academy

 **A/N I am a disclaimer I do not own ouran highschool host club. Thank you for reading please R/R. A special thanks to** **loopyhutton,** **HoneyBlossom99,** **princessmikanchan656, naes151, and ArisuTamaZuk**

It's been a week since I transferred, nothing has really happen and no one really talks to me. But for a strange reason I feel like I am being watched. Not the 'normal' girls that seem to follow me but something else. I also feel like everytime I turn around a giant and a shorty is there.

Today the girls are getting closer to me. I think it's probably the hat Gia made me wear. It was a pink bunny hat, she told me I need to look somewhat like a girl. I would have worn the usual hat but… she hid it… I probably could have gone without the hat but wearing one became a comfort to me.

I turned a corner and stopped. Waiting I see the giant and the shorty turn it also. They seen me standing there and the shock on their face was comical. The child hopped off the big one and looked at my hat. I seen he had a bunny like it he was holding. That gave me a small smile.

"You're almost as small as me!" He gasped. I froze, I don't take pride in my height at all, being short sucks.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" I say letting one of my animal personals take over me. I could feel a light feeling in my stomach. Oh that one doesn't show up that often very surprisingly. Must be the hat. I realise there people (mainly girls OF COURSE) surrounding us. It's not just me this time. I started to get fidgety.

"The boss wants to talk to you." Tiny says sweetly. I get slightly anxy at that. Boss? Then I remember where I seen these two before. The weird music club. My eyes widen with realization, making me blush. Stupid wolf. Small tilts his head looking at me. "Are you alright Ray-chan?" I nod. I wanted to run out of there, my instincts say run. More people are stopping to look at us. The two in front of me see this then look around. They understood why now.

"You can go to music room number three after school, don't worry there won't be any guests there today!" Shorty beams at me. The other grunts in agreement. They left and the feeling goes. Why bunny why must you take over in the weirdest situation! I feel the thing apologize and go back. I automatically feel bad, I did agree to her taking over.

A girl approaches me with her friend behind her.

"Um, a-are you going to join the Host Club, we would really like it if you did." She looked at me with big eyes. I slightly blush and look away. Realizing I need to answer I just shrug and walk away. To which I hear squeals behind me. Girls are so weird. Well I guess Haruhi isn't…

The rest of the day I noticed the twins watching me. It was pretty creepy if you ask me. I ignored them the best I could but GOD they were creeping the hell out of me.

Finally the end of the day rolled around and I could go home. Wait nevermind. I seen the orange hair and I remembered that there boss wanted to talk to me. I could probably make a break for it but I think that the stalking would only get worse. Stupid rich people.

I hear footsteps come from behind me running. They weren't slowing down and I started freaking out internally. Turning towards the location of the music rooms I ran like the devil was chasing me, well two of them were but still. They were still chasing me but I made it to the music room, running inside I went to the closest thing that I can hide behind. Which happens to be the giant from earlier.

"Taka-chan look! I told you she would come!" The bunny boy said. Grunt in agreement. Damn he doesn't talk much does he. Haha that was a little what's that word again? i'll probably remember it later.

The duo that got me riled up showed up. I tensed behind my barrier shrinking down a little more. They looked at me and saw what I was doing. That made them laugh. Those jerks.

"What's with all the commotion!" The blond weirdo appeared out of a random room. A man I didn't even realize was here spoke up, "Mr Takwa arrived, my lord." He put sarcasm on the end. The lord guy didn't notice the sarcasm but he did notice me.

"Ah, welcome I see you arrived in one piece I'm Tamaki Suoh." He smiled kindly. "How are you liking Ouran? Has it been to your liking?" I was going to nod and agree but then I realized something. This is the boss that's been having me stalked. I grabbed my notepad to write my response down. The twins see that i'm using it again. They looked uncertain at first and I did my best to write as fast as I can and to show it to their leader but they had other plans. Right as I was about to finish writing they yanked it out of my hands. Dammit not again. They tsked at me.

" What did we tell you, you have to talk to talk to us. We know you can." They said in unison. I definitely don't like them. The king gritted his teeth and looked at the two devils.

"Hikaru! Karou! Give him his notebook back!" He started to yell at them. They argued back and forth to where I was slightly irritated. The animals seemed to have gotten riled up also because they we're fighting for control. I was also in this battle but for SOME goddamned reason, those fuckers can get pretty strong. And for some goddamned reason the bunny got control. It must be the hat.

I sighed tilting my head. "Why are you guys so mean?" I manage to whimper out. They all turned to look at me shocked. "Moreover… Why am I here!" And the bunny is mad. I pouted my lips looking up to the tall monsters. What was there names? Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru?

Tamaki bent down to look at me in the eyes smiling. "Well you see Ray-"

"You know of are secret and we decided to take care of you now before you become a problem in the future." A man from the shadows walked towards us. " We need some security to know you won't or rather can't give away our secret." Secret? Oh the one that doesn't seem to be here currently. Her.

" So that's why i've been getting stalked? I won't tell anybody if that's what you're scared of." After all everybody has secrets, right *awkward laughing*.

"Even if you say that we can't be 100% certain that you will keep our secret." He persisted. Geez, what did he want from me?

" This club was built from ridiculously wealthy and handsome boys with too much times on there hands, to entertain ridiculously wealthy girls who also has way too much time on there hands." That seems kinda fishy right there.. "Each member has a type we fit into. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru are the mischievous devils type, Hunny is the boy lolita, Takashi is the strong silent type, I'm the cool type" Haha cool type.

"AND I'M THE PRINCELY TYPE!" A wild idiot appeared. Spreading his arms out with sparkles and roses surrounding him. I'm definitely going insane. I grabbed a bunny ear and played with it nervously.

"What type is Haruhi, and what is the point of telling me this?" I spoke softly embarrassment starting to show again. GODDAMNED RABBIT. It takes all I have not to flinch when Tamaki speaks. This is just killing me.

"Haruhi is the natural. Since you now know her secret we we're wondering if you would like to join us, it seems the ladies have taken a liking to you." Hm, have they really?

"What if I say no?" I peeped up again starting to wish the twins didn't steal my notepad… I looked to the floor waiting to hear the dreaded response.

"Well we would have to have surveillance on you at all times, watching your every move." That sent a shiver down my spine, I could barely handle it already.

"What type would I be? It seems you're pretty full." I was hoping the evil man didn't have an answer to that but sadly he seems to have his side planned out.

"It seems that the ladies think you're a bad boy. From what we seen from last time it seems you are. Infact I also have reports of you jumping out of a tree. You seem you also have a soft side so that will help you with getting along with the ladies, which it seems you can already do quite well." Shit… Um I don't know how to get out of this… Wait why am I here again, and how did we get discussing this topic. I stared at the shadow man cautiously. He was good.

"What do I get if I join?" I sighed growing anxious again.

"If you do you get to spend time with lovely ladies and might even be able to score with some!" Tamaki said way too happily. That sounded pretty fishy.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked dully looking at him. "I don't really care for scoring with anyone. The right one comes when they come if thats never then oh well." He twitched at that. "Very true Ray-chan…" It was now the black demons turn.

"As long as you attend every meeting and event you won't have any surveillance on you at all." That was pretty good at least, but still.. I kinda figured that…

"You can eat sweets with me!" Hunny popped in front of me. Sweets….

"Deal." I shook hands with him the way business people do. The shadowman wrote things in his book. Oh yeah when do I get mine back? Oh well I think I mainly got use to talking to them as strange as that may be. It might be a new record. Hunny got to talking to me about cakes and my favorite, which i'd have to say is a tie between chocolate and angel food cake. I heard Tamaki chuckle at our conversation. Next thing I knew I was getting the air squeezed out of me, spinning. Somehow Tamaki got a hold of me. I squealed to freaked out about the sudden movements. He was so freaking strong for a pretty boy, he has a death grip on me.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" He said extremely happy. Oh it's called the Host Club. Where does this energy come from?

He finally let me out of his death trap. The world is spinning haha, BAM I'm on my ass. I sat there trying to regain thoughts. My silvery locks got into my face tickling my nose. I shoved it behind my ear then I realized the problem. My hat, it's not on my head. I looked around scrambling to find it.

"Are you looking for this Ray-chan? I like your hair, it's so pretty! But, why do you hide it under a hat?" Hunny had my hat and was hovering over me. I stood straightening my clothes out. I shrugged, but he didn't seem like he was going to hand it back anytime soon. I went to my comfort plan b, putting my hair into a ponytail. I felt someone touch it and froze.

"Pretty hair indeed, but it's a little strange, do you dye it?" Tamaki asked. For some reason that comment ticked me off.

" It's as fake as your eyes, my purple sir" I say snarkiness obvious. He looked a little put down by this and only gave a little oh in response before he sulked in a corner.

I stared at him until I felt two weights on my shoulders.

"That was harsh" The one on my right says dully.

"Although he just asked a simple question" Left.

" Your hair is interesting but it's a little choppy, did you do it yourself." And they slayed the dragon insinc. The bunny took residence in a hole and the wolf came out to play. There was a fire in my stomach and my anger was starting to rise. This wasn't good, if it rose to much all hell would break loose.

I shrugged them off me and walked to the door. "Yes infact I did. I can't wait to work with you all but sadly I have to go, so long farewell and Honey you can keep the hat." I left before more words were said. I ran through the halls until I see the tree I hopped out of.

I went on it but didn't hop out, I climbed to the other side so I wasn't facing the stupid school. I tried to calm myself there. They still had my note pad. It was my only one. I could just use a normal notebook but it's too big. Why did I agree to that I should of just declined. But having people watch my every move makes me anxious. Oh hell everything makes me anxious. But what if they decided to stalk me out of school. They might see my secret. I hate it here… Stupid dad.

All these thoughts were going through my head I almost didn't notice a small figure being cornered by a big figure. I watched a little until I was sure that the big guy wasn't welcome. I hopped out of my tree and walked over in between the two.

"Hey what are you doing?! Get out of here punk!" The guy yelled at me. I turned to look at the girl plastering a smile on.

"Excuse me miss, is this guy bugging you?" I said in my sweetest tone. Her eyes widened and she shook her head excessively. I turned back to the other guy and widened my smile. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I can see him twitching in anger.

"I'm not going anywhere, you're interfering with things you shouldn't be" He growled. His face was going red. I sighed, this guy was getting annoying.

"Look I'm not having a very good day, now i'm going to let you have one more chance to leave." I looked at the man with my smile gone and anger in my eyes. He flinched. He looked like he was contemplating what to do.

Obviously he didn't choose the right one because he was throwing a punch at me. Now if it was me and not a pissed of wolf controlling me I would have pissed myself by now. But it was the wolf and he was pissed. I moved my head slightly to the side avoiding it. I sighed, I really would just like to be home. After dodging a couple more punches I roundhouse kicked him. He couldn't dodge in time and fell to his ass. He hopped back up and ran at me, he was angrier than before I moved to the side only to see him smile.

The girl screamed and I realized where he was going. I hurriedly grabbed his arm to stop him but his smile widened. Shit. He turned to face me swinging his other arm with him. I was on the ground. He hovered above me and kicked my ribs, there was a sickening crack. You would think that I would be getting weaker and the wolf died down. Nope this only fueled the wolf in me. I laughed at the guy making him hesitate. That's all I was needing. It's a dirty trick I know but I don't want to play fair anymore. Haha!

I flipped around to swing my leg. He realized what was happening but to late. I smiled while he dropped holding his easter eggs. I hopped up to see the girl was standing there staring at us. Dusting myself off I walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Concern written on my face. She squealed. Like seriously squealed. I wasn't expecting that or what happened next. She practically tackled me. She was hugging me so hard I thought my eyes would pop out of my head.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! He wouldn't leave me alone even after I told him to! Your so cool! I thought we were goners! What's your name? Wait aren't you that new kid Ray who never speaks!? Oh my god I got to hear your voice, moreover you just saved me thank you!" holy crap she can speak fast. I didn't get a word in. Well at least she was okay. I smiled at her. I decided to wrap this up.

"Is anyone waiting for you? I'm sure that someone's wondering were a pretty girl like you ran off to." I said sweetly getting her attention. Her eyes opened in realization.

"Oh yeah! I have to go my limo is waiting for me, Thank you again Ray i'll never forget this!" She yelled while running. Then her face turned cherry red realizing I called her pretty. I laughed to myself watching her run off. The man I kicked was groaning in pain my adrenaline and anger was fading and I started feeling the pain in my ribs. It hurt slightly more than cramps I get and was a little higher. I knelt down to the guy looking at him.

"It pays not to be a creepy creeper don't you know." Then I was off. I called Gia to come and pick me up pronto. She was there within the next 15 minutes in a limo. I think she broke a few laws but i'm thankful.

Third person Pov

Ray didn't know she was being watched. It was the very host club that she recently joined.

" I think he would be an EXCELLENT addition to the host club, good idea Kyoya!" Tamaki smiles at Rays chivalry.

"As always, hopefully fighting doesn't become a habit of his though. That will pose problems." Kyoya sighed.

"Yeah but he did it to protect the girl, right Mori!" Hunny watched the girl hug there new member.

"Ahm" Mori grunted in agreement.

 **A/N Well there was an interesting turn in events.**

 **Ray/wolf: Wait what! He broke my ribs! I didn't break any of his goddamned bones!**

 **A: Calm down, you did hit him in the jazz crackers.**

 **Ray/w: WHO CARES IF I GOT HIM IN THE NUTS, I WANT REVENGE**

 **A: Calm down.. Next time on animal kingdom**

 **Ray: My first day as a host.**

 **Ray/ A: See you then!**

 **Ray/w: I want revenge though...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ouran Academy

 **A/N I think I broke my house… Thank god i'm on a laptop… Anywho I still have wifi and the spirit to write so I'll just carry on-**

 **Ray: My Wayward Son**

 **Ray/Bunny: There will be peace when you are gone.**

 **A: -.- really you guys, i'm not even sure if you sang that right.**

 **Ray: :p oh well, We don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

 **A: Such a good child, I raised her right T^T**

 **Ray: Just go on in the story or i'll leave.**

 **A: okay, okay**

I woke up with my ribs in utter pan. I almost didn't go to school. Almost. I don't want to get late homework and all that crap. Gia also wanted me to stay home but I convinced her I'll be fine. She really is a worry wart sometimes. There was one condition to her letting me go, I had to get a ride to school and a ride back. That was fine with me I didn't want to walk anyway. Not until my ribs are all done healing.

Yesterday I got in a fight much to my dismay. It broke two of my ribs but the girl was safe. Gia totally freaked out and had me at the doctors at the snap at her fingers. She is scary like that sometimes, even though she's younger than me she is a mother to me. to calm her down I told her about the club I joined. That got her off my case for a little bit, but I couldn't tell her some bits or it would undo the work I did.

Gia had breakfast and a car ready for me when I went downstairs.

"Where's the hat you wore yesterday?" She said realizing I wasn't wearing it. I avoided her gaze.

"How do you expect me to wear that, I almost died twice because of that hat" I stuck my chin out like a spoiled child. We bickered about the hat and how I should dress a more like a girl. She 'let' me wear another hat. This one had cat ears on the top. I was going to for sure die. The bunny was shy but the cat… she isn't shy no she can be worse. I swear if the cat shows up I will murder Gia. She also tried to get me to take off my boob wrap but that's when I ran to the limo.

"DRIVE!" I shouted as I slammed the door behind me. The wrap comes off when I feel my boobs aren't in the way.

I got to school on time and had a boring day. Well smiling and waving to Haruhi got funny reactions from the demonic twins. I was almost tempted to do more to make funnier reactions but I refrained myself. There was also more girls following me than usual. I ignored them all though. The whispers today also grew. This is a weird day already. The whole day continued like this.

I couldn't wait to go home. Then Haruhi reminded me of the horror that awaited me.

"Tamaki told me you were going to be in the Host club starting today, is that true Ray-san?" She looked down at me with big brown eyes. I nodded.

" Just Ray please" I whispered. I still have to get my notepad from the two brats. She nodded smiling at me.

"Want to walk there together, Ray?" I shook my head in agreement. Going with her was better than going alone. Maybe becoming her friend wouldn't be a bad idea. There was a peaceful silence between us for awhile. Until she spoke up.

"Ray, are you a girl?" No one was in the hall except us. She figured it out. I smiled and laughed.

"Yup, you're just as smart as you look Haruhi!" I looked up at her playfully. The doors to the host club opened and Tamaki appeared.

"Your late Haruhi! Daddy is very upset!" He looked down to her then saw me. "Hello Ray-chan, you're late too. Don't make this a habit. We haven't opened yet so just make yourself comfortable." I looked up at him. A smile on my lips curled up. A coy feeling was clawing inside me. Dammit. I think the feelings get worse when i'm with the host club, but the hat is definitely picking the mood. It's official, Gia is going to die.

"I was told there would be sweets." I looked up expecting my treats. Haruhi gave me a funny look. Tamaki looked down and patted my head.

"Hunny-Sempai will show you where they're at." He motioned for me to go inside. I did. I looked around the room taking in the layout. There was several couches and coffee tables spread out. I seen Hunny sitting and talking to Mori. They seen me and waved.

"Ray, I have sweets want to share?" As soon as he said sweets I ran to them. But of course things can't be that simple. I wound up tripping on my own feet. I squealed and braced for impact. Well if it ever came. I opened my eyes to a concerned Hunny. I realized the position we were in. My face flooded with red. There was a reason I didn't feel him catch me. His hands were on a bandage zone. Also known as my chest. Also known as my boobs. I scrambled to my feet blushing like crazy arms covering my chest. His eyes widened realizing what he touched.

"Thanks for saving me Hunny-Senpai, So you had sweets?" I said changing the subject. He suddenly remembered the sweets he had. Mori was looking at us and I feel like he knew. Well that's three people so far that figured it out. That's fine, I wasn't hiding it or anything, although I wish Hunny didn't find out that way. I got handed a piece of cake, looking up I saw Hunny.

"You said Angel food cake was your favorite right?" I smiled up at him. The cake was gone within the second I picked up the fork. Hunny gave me an amazed look while it seemed everyone else especially the shadow demon gave me horrified looks, even Mori sempai gave a horrified look. I blushed again. Was I not supposed to eat it? Or was it the way I ate it.

"Wow, you must really like cake!" Hunny finally said. I could hear Kyoya twitching and Tamaki was looking at me mouth to the ground. I heard someone say not another one in the background but I didn't know who said it. I mumbled my apology but was met with another piece of cake. Hunny was smiling at me then he ate his piece as fast as I did. I gaped at him. Is that how I look when I eat cake!? No wonder the maids all flee when I enter the kitchen.

I heard the twins arrive. They get to be late but not me and Haruhi! No fair! They seen me eating cake with Hunny and they almost died. Was eating cake that strange. It was really good!

Tamaki told us that we were about to open and to get in place. I wiped my mouth and looked and Haruhi questionably. She motioned me to follow her and I did.

"When they open the doors just say welcome." I did as Haruhi told me to and HOLY SHIT THAT'S A LOT OF GIRLS. I made myself stand my ground. Should I let a personality take over? If I do it will most likely be cat.

Kyoya told me to sit at a couch and talk to the girls. I thought about an idea that seemed to work yesterday. I took the hat of and tied my hair back. Yup that was my brilliant plan. I sat at a couch and concentrated, I probably looked scary but oh well. I was composed.

None of the ladies were approaching me so I got more comfy putting my feet up and leaning back. I yawned thinking about taking a nap, until I felt a dark presence at my side. I looked over to see Kyoya smiling with a dark aurora.

"If you want to be a host you have to be approachable." He stated through clenched teeth. Whoops.

"I'm plenty approachable. Girls just aren't interested in me." I retorted. Then I looked at him from the side. "I could be more approachable if I had cake." I smiled at the seething figure. I heard the twins laugh behind me.

"You will get that right away, Ray." Kyoya said darkly. Well, I'm probably going to be poisoned. Oh well at least I would get the cake. **:3**

Girls we're nervously at the edge of where I was. I gave them a kind smile. "There's no reason to be scared, I won't bite. Unless you want me to of course." I winked and made them blush. They came and sat at the opposing couch facing me.

"U-um I thought you didn't talk?" One of the three girls say. I shrugged.

" I don't always like talking, but since I'm talking to you cuties I guess it's fine." The girl blushed even more, it was cute to say the least to see them squirm from embarrassment. Another piped up.

"Is it true you saved Matoko yesterday?" I smiled, remembering the fight. I didn't get to break any of that assholes bones.

"Yes I did, I can't stand it when people pick others who are weaker. It's not right and I wasn't about to let that man get away with it." I stated plainly. This seemed to have gotten the girls attention because they were listening intently. "Although I didn't get out of it completely unscathed but Makoto, was unharmed and that's good enough for me." They seemed to be swooning at my words.

Haruhi appeared with my cake and asked if the girls if they would like anything. I eyed my cake, mouth watering.

"You said you didn't come out unscathed, does that mean he hurt you?" The last girl asked. I took my eyes away from my precious to face her. I had a big goofy grin.

"He broke two of my ribs." I laughed remembering the fight.

"Oh no! Are you okay?"

" I'll be excellent once I eat this cake, would you girls like any?" They all politely declined. I prepared to sink my teeth in when I saw Kyoya looking at me. I grinned at him and just to tick him of I devoured the cake. The girls were all stunned then they laughed sweetly.

"You like cake don't you?" One said. This made me blush. I looked away scratching my head.

"Sorry…" I mumbled "The cake just looked so good I couldn't help myself." They giggled and look at me.

"It's quite all right, you don't have to apologize Ray-san. It's kind of a relief to see you have a cute side to you." The third girl said. I grinned slyly getting up and walking over to her. I bent down to look at her face to face.

"So. You think. I'm cute?" I smiled looking at her get red.

"A-ah y-yes." She admitted. I held her chin looking at her. I'm pretty sure every ounce of her blood was in her face. Her friends were squealing besides us. I heard something running towards us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GUESTS!" I heard an over raged Tamaki scream. I winked at the girl and started to run away from the outraged man. The girl fainted. I couldn't help but to laugh at the situation. He chased me for a good period of time. He finally got tired and stopped to get a breath. I was hiding from him behind my shield. Mori. Most of the guests have left by this time. The girl regained consciousness and left with her friends. But not before they waved and promised to come back. One of the twins showed up by his boss.

"You got to admit he got you beat." He sighed leaning on he's practically dead Tamaki. The other twin appeared by me.

"Although, I thought you said you weren't interested with scoring with the girls." I shrugged.

"I'm not. It's still fun though." The twins gave me a strange look. I looked at them again.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Ray Katwa. You are?" They looked at me strangely then stood together.

"I'm Hikaru" The one on the right

"And I'm Karou" The one to the left said.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers." They finished. I looked at them closely, walking around them. I took small unnoticeable whiffs. Hikaru smells more sour like a lemon while Karou smells more like an orange. Ok I got there scents, that will make it easier not to confuse the two. They looked at me with smirks on their faces.

"There's no point in doing that" Hikaru scoffed

"It's almost impossible to tell the difference between us." Kaoru shrugged. It was my turn to shrug.

"No harm in trying." I sighed and walked to Haruhi. "Harruuhiii, I want something sweet, do you have candy?" She looked at me and sighed.

"Why don't you bring your own candy?" She put her hands on her hips. I pouted my lips and looked at her with puppy eyes.

" Gia locks the candy drawer, so I can't." I sniffled to add to the effect. She looked at me her face frozen. She sighed and pulled a sucker from her bag.

"I was going to snack on that later but I guess you can have it." She looked at me in defeat and I cheered happily. I jumped up at her and hugged her.

"THANK YOU, YOUR THE BEST, thank you thank you so much! I'll pay you back sometime I swear! I love you so much!" I squeezed Haruhi, showing her my appreciation for her sacrifice.

"LET GO OF MY HARUHI!" I heard a yell behind me. Looks like Tamaki sempai got his second wind. I dodged him easily.

"Tamaki senpai I don't want to play with you right now, I have a sucker to eat." I watched him fume, he deflated hugging Haruhi and spouting random nonsense. I sat on a couch crisscross sucking on my lovely.

"You seem to switch personals a lot." I heard a smooth voice behind me. Kyoya the demon. I froze at his words, then covered it up with a shrug.

"As long as I use the same personality at school, then i'm fine right?" I really hope he wasn't catching on. No who believes in cursed families in this era? Hahaha… Shit…

"Yes, make sure you do or that can be disastrous. We don't need another Lolita shota boy, that's already covered." He was kinda getting on my nerves. It wasn't my fault i'm short and have a thing with sweets. I put on my cat hat to calm myself down. It's something with the hats that soothes me.

"Yeah, Yeah I know I don't want to replace anyone or be a cheap knock off. I'll make sure to play the good bad boy." I rolled my eyes. I just wanted peace to eat my precious alone.

"Very good." He gave me his host club smile. I glared at him then turned my head so I didn't have to see his evil mug. I thought about other things like my surroundings. This couch is pretty comfortable. Really comfortable actually. I yawned stretching. There was nothing wrong with a small nap, just five minutes. I curled up and fell asleep. It was such a nice couch.

I woke up to doors flying open. A feeling in my stomach told me this wasn't good. I thought about transforming but then I remembered where I was.

"LADY RAY-ANNA KATWA WHAT ARE YOU DOING." oh yeah… I forgot that I was being picked up by the she demon. My eyes flew open, and I maneuvered myself to the other side of the couch to create a barrier.

"Lady?" Tamaki.

"Ray?" Karou.

"Anna?" Hikaru. The three were all thoroughly surprised. I grinned. Welp now they know. They all looked at me jaws dropped eyes popping out. Gia spotted me and glared ferociously. She was pissed, how long was I asleep?

"You know about are agreement. Since you had to go get your ribs broken, YOU HAVE TO BE ESCORTED OR NO SCHOOL, that was the agreement right?" She sweetly said the last part. She was scary. I whimpered and dropped down. The hosts looked at me. Ribs broken? I smiled at them until I felt someone pulling at my ear. She got me and I didn't even get to put up a good fight. I looked up to see Gia seething. Needless to say I was dragged out. Gia was strong. Well that plus my tininess.

In the car Gia refused to talk to me. I did what I had to. I turned into a cat and hopped up onto her, purring. It took awhile of playing kittie but she finally melted and started to pet me.

"Don't think this gets you out of trouble. No sweets for a week." She smiled at me. A forced strained smile. Well you guys this might be my last entry, I can't survive without sugar in my system. So I'll just make my corner here and R.I.P. Goodbye world.

 **Ray: No sweets for a week! That's ridiculous. No man should ever have to go through that agony.**

 **A: I think it's only you who would be punished like that.**

 **Ray: The agony is already killing me. I think I might die A!**

 **A: would that really be a loss…**

 **Ray: *Gasp* How could you say that! I thought we were friends. T^T**

 **A: Meh. Now lets finish this up or else we can't see if you do get sweets or not.**

 **Ray: Fine. Thank you all for favoriting and following, See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ouran Avocado

 **Hello all my lovelies who decided to read this. I have gained some more Ouran inspiration. Which means I ran into ouran clips and videos. Whoo hoo! You're reading a maniacs fanfiction, good for you. Ok Ray take it away.**

 **Ray: We do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club and Never will.**

 **A: Aww no enthusiasm?**

 **Ray: I havn't got any sweets in forever because of you.**

 **A: Oh well, a special thank you all who favorited and followed.**

 **Ray: I might be willing to answer some questions, if I'm in the mood that is.**

 **A: Pwease R/R?**

Stupid Gia. Since that day she made me stay home. Probably for her sadistic fun of making sure I didn't get any sweets at all. I hate them all -.- stupid people…

When the maid woke me up monday she had to hide behind the door for a barrier. I already broke three of my alarm clocks, with the amazing skill of sleep killing. The maid told me I could go to school today and I was no longer grounded. I growled at her, like I literally growled a angry menacing growl. She squealed in fright and ran off. Ten minutes later I smelled a heavenly smell, followed with footsteps.

"Get up or you can't have any." She tsked at me. That little. I'M OLDER why is she bossing me around! I jumped up within the next second. I jerked the cookies away from her.

"Get out." I was still pissed from my punishment. It was a sin to take the sugar away from me. I needed it for a reason, without i'm an all around bitch without trying.

"Please get ready, there is school today." She sighed as she exited. I almost didn't put on my wrap. I didn't want to but I remembered that i'm a guy according to the majority of the student body. To everyone but the host club.

I finished throwing a hoodie over my bandaged self. I at least wasn't going to wear a shirt if I had to wear the bandage. I know, lazy right? Well piss off. I wear what I find suitable for myself. The cookies were gone by the time I was done. That still wasn't enough to get me out of the hole I was placed in.

The maids all scurried away as I stomped out to the car. Gia was there, smiling at me. Right know I wanted to shove that smile up her-

"Good morning Lady Ray. Here is your bag and lunch money. Your can now walk home if you wish." I yanked my shit out of her grasp. I slammed the car door to her smiling waving face.

TP Pov

Gia smiled and waved as she watched the beast enter the vehicle. 'God' she thought, 'I hope no one gets in her way today, that would be very bad.' Gia smiled and entered the building. She had to enjoy the punishment a little, Anna did worry the hell out of her for two straight days. She thought a little bit, she felt like she forgot to tell her something.. Oh well we'll just have to find out later.

Fp Pov

At school I was still in my pissy mood. People, like always, we're staring. God it was annoying. Couldn't I have peace for a day? Some guys near my locker were whispering about my being gone for a week. I side glared at them. Making it clear if they spoke another word, they were all dead. They swallowed, fear in their eyes. Haha never show your fear to a wolf you idiots. I turned and walked, right into someone. Mori stood while I twitched in anger. Of course there here on one of my worse moods.

"Excuse me." I say, calmly but cold hard anger froze to the words. Mori grunted. I was staring at the ground shivering with anger.

"Tama-chan is calling us all to a meeting! It's top secret. Me and Takashi came to bring you!" Hunny chirped from his big friends back. I gritted my teeth. Was I able to handle this right now?

"We can get into the food." Hunny mentioned

"Lead the way." I said unhappily. I followed behind them dreading every step. We came to Music room number 3. Inside I heard chatter. I turned my head looking back the way we came thinking about just leaving. I felt a warm comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mori giving me a reassuring smile. I felt another hand on mine. This time it was Hunny. He also gave me a reassuring smile. I sighed heavily.

"Let's go in." I looked at the horrid doors. They opened the doors and we entered. Immediately there was a finger in my face.

"So you have decided to show up! Kyoya answered some of our questions, BUT we still have some questions for you!" Oh god when does he not act stupid. And I barely know this guy. I was resisting biting his finger. I glared at him from under my bangs. He uneasily put his finger down and switched tone. " We just want to know some things." He sounded normal and apologetic. I looked up to him and stuck my hand out. He looked at me confused.

"My fee." I said plainly. Kyoya came up behind him.

" The candy and sweets are already at a table." He said calmly, a glint in his glasses. Is he going to poison me know? Was he angry? Will I ever know? I looked around until I spotted them on the table near the twins. They both had pieces in there hands. I went full speed. I snatched the candy from them and growled when they tried to grab more. They looked at me like I was crazy. I started to dig in.

"Ah, um Ray-?" Tamaki started.

"Ask away" I said, mouthful. They looked at me strangely, then the twins shrugged.

"Why do you crossdress" They said corresponding. I stopped eating. Am I cross dressing. Should this be classified as that?

"I'm not." They were about to object until I held up my finger. "Cross dressing is when you make yourself into the other gender. I never did that. I am wearing male clothes, yes, but that is simply because they are much more comfortable than most female clothing. You all just believed I was a guy because of your own silly assumptions." There was a silence. I started munching again. Mood shifting into a neutral one. Hikaru spoke next.

" Oh so you're probably like Haruhi in the no boobs department." He shrugged smirking. I froze from eating. I smiled. That hit a nerve. Not the way he was probably hoping for. Tamaki yelled at them for being rude and to not to talk about Haruhi's boobs. Hunny looked at me curiously. I stood. My jacket absorbed my arms in a split second. I pulled a velcro strap and all my work undid. Hunny looked at me wide eyed. This caught the three's attention. They froze staring at me. What idiots.

"What are you doing Ray-chan" Hunny asked still shocked. I shrugged. An annoyed tick mark on my forehead.

"He thought I was as blessed as Haruhi, he should know better than to comment on womans boobs." I huffed crossing my arms. I grabbed my wrap that fell to the floor through my jacket.

"Hunny, where can I go put this back on?" I looked at the only one I seemed to get along with that talks. If Haruhi was here sure i'd ask her but for some reason she's not at this 'meeting'.

"Oh, here I'll show you." He beamed at me. He grabbed my hand again and dragged me to their changing rooms. Isn't this supposed to be a music room? I asked him if he could make sure no pervs tried to come in. He smiled and did. I changed without a problem.

"Why do you not like your boobs Ray-chan?" He asked on the way out. My face flushed. He looked at me seriously.

" The most stupidest reasons Hunny sempai. They aren't always a nuisance, they just are annoying sometimes." I looked away embarrassed. He nodded.

"Can I have some of your cake?" He looked at me, seriousness still there. This caught me off guard. I grabbed his hand ( Which surprised him) and swung it up.

" OF COURSE! Us cake buddies must stick together!" I cheered. We both ended up in laughter. We entered the main room with the other hosts laughing. Kyoya looked surprised for the first time since i've seen him, he regained himself though. Mori smiled at us. We reached the table and they all looked horrified. It was all gone within .01 seconds.

We discussed me being in the host club. As long as no one found out I was really a chick then it was fine. Then they brought up something I didn't know was today. Physical Exams. Goddammit Gia you're suppose to tell me about shit like this.

Tamaki was fantasising, probably something creepy by the look on his face.

"He must be having a great daydream." Hunny sempai smiled.

" He's kinda creeping me out..." Hikaru mumbled.

"He's creeping me out to.." I look at the him hoping he would quite being creepy.

"Envious Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy. While you wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I foreseen the outcome to this charade." He sighed happily, " This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love interests." He started to sparkle more and more.

"Yeah then what are we?" The twins and I said together. He pointed dramatically.

"You guys are the homosexual supporting cast." He drew a line, " So please make sure you don't go over this line."

"You've got to be kidding." The twins say. What makes me homosexual. I don't mind being supporting cast in this anime, I actually prefer it that way. But why a gay one I wonder.

" You do know if i'm a homosexual supporting cast, it would most likely mean a love triangle, being Haruhi is the only chick who knows i'm a chick. And vice versa." I said. Tamaki looked at me horrified. I sighed, rolling my eyes. What's with this idiot.

"Besides boss." Hikaru said gaining the king's attention.

"I don't think you get is." Kaoru picked up.

" If words gets out that Haru-chan is a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore." Hunny looked up at Tamaki. Wait what are they all talking about? Did I miss something? And wait i'm a girl to… I'll just go along with it and not be too butt hurt about it. "But I bet if she started wearing girl clothes again, she would be even cuter than she is now." Hunny says. I looked over to him, he just smiled. " You would also be super cute if you dressed like a girl, Ray-Chan!" I shrugged and looked away.

" Didn't Haruhi use to dress like a girl in middle school?" Hikaru said.

"She must have been pretty popular with the boys." Kaoru finished their thought.

"Indeed, my calculations say she would get at least two love confessions a month." Kyoya kept the fire burning.

Tamaki started freaking out and I lost interest right about there. I wonder if I can go take a nap? Those couches are really comfortable. Haruhi walked in right then. Tamaki seemingly attacked her.

"DON'T WORRY! We'll make sure that they never find out you and Ray are really girls!" Oh so that's what they were doing. Huh.

"I don't really care if they find out if i'm a girl. I'll just have to pay back my debt some other way." She shrugged. She looked at me. "I don't know about her though." I thought about it. I don't want to be in this weird club without her. It wouldn't be as fun and she was the only one who figured out I was a girl without a clue. I like her she is the only one with common sense in this place…

" If Haruhi's out I'm also out." I said. Hunny gave me a baby pouty face. The twins looked defeated. Mori looked as stoic as ever. Kyoya had a dark aura. "I don't want to be here without her, I grew quite fond of her." I looked away, Tamaki looked at me face melting. "NO TAMAKI NOT LIKE THAT" He popped back to life I sighed.

" So what if they find out if we're girls. It isn't really that important." Haruhi shrugged, smiling at the thought of having her free time back. Tamaki pointed at her dramatically.

"Are you saying you hate this club!" What a drama llama. Haha llama. I feel all the sugar make it's way slowly back into my system.

" I don't particularly like it." She said. Haha, yeah, I wonder why.

"Hurry! Think of something to convince her!" Kaoru yelled. Silence filled the room.

"Fancy tuna." A deep voice said. HOLYSHITTHATWASMORI. I looked at Mori like he was a new season of anime that ended at season one. (*cough cough*)

"Oh that's right, you didn't get any last episode." Aw I missed an episode?

"Poor commoner. Never had fancy tuna" Hikaru said sniffling.

"Such a sad childhood" Kaoru said with a tear dripping down. What fakers. Surely they know that Haruhi won't be won over by food.

"If she stayed in the Host Club, she could have all kinds of food." Hunny you too! I sighed. These guys…

Haruhi was frozen. She laughed nervously. "You don't think I'm such a glutton that I will stay for fancy tuna.." See told you. "Will I really get to try it?" Wait WHAT! I looked at her in amazement. Her weakness is fish?! Yucky… The guys cheered. My sweets aren't here, and they all seem to be preoccupied with Haruhi. It was best I left. No one noticed that I did. An empty feeling came over me. I don't know, I thought the candy kicked in but I guess not. I thought for a while of what came over me. Then it hit me. I didn't take my meds did I? It wasn't a big deal. I had them to help me with… certain things. One day wouldn't really matter, they don't really work that much anyway.

I smiled to myself. Where was I going anyway? I looked up right when I collided with a big black figure. WTF. I grinded my teeth. I glared at the figure. Wow my moods are swinging like crazy today. The guy had a puppet on his hand, and a cloak covering him. He felt.. Strange. He had an aura about him.

"Ray! Hurry! Get away from that man before he curses you!" Tamaki yelled. Well that was a thing to say. Tamaki grabbed me and helped me up while dragging me away. "We're really sorry Nekozawa senpai! Won't happen again!" I looked at the figure duly.

"It's too late for that…" I murmured. Tamaki was too busy in his own world to hear what I said. The man heard though, and his smile disappeared.

"It's almost time for physical examines, you can go with Haruhi, and the twins. Don't worry, no one will find out your secret." He said. My heart stopped for a moment. Until I realized he was talking about me being a girl. I don't know what I was thinking but it made me smile. It made me feel happy and like I could trust these people. That was short lived though. That wasn't possible. None of the people given my string of the curse, was able to successfully trust another outside the cursed. They always ended in death. Whether it's the cursed or the trusted… I'm not taking this chance.

I went to the thing with the first class. Girls were staring intensly at my back. Probably undressing me with there eyes. They're going to get a shocker. Or be disappointed. Either or.

"What are the physical exams like?" Haruhi looked at the twins. They shrugged.

"Just like any other physical exams, why would it be any different?" Kaoru shrugged. Hahaha. Yeah I'm sure something's going to be weird. I've been homeschooled for the majority of my life, I've only had one physical exam in my life. Everyone has a dark side, Right? Well mine was more like a dark pentagon. Whatever that means. I think I'm just having a bad day today. Something tells me it will get worse. The doors opened. Lines of doctors and nurses welcomed us. Haruhi and I deflated.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, if you would come with me, and undress behind these curtains please." A nurse asked the two.

A nurse came up to me. "Ray-Anna Katwa? Come with me please." I looked over at the trio I came with. My face instantly flushed. WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE IDIOTS DOING. The twins were shirtless. Nice body though… NO BAD ANNA! Kaoru saw me we made eye contact for a second. He winked. I looked away immediately. He laughed and I marched off with the nurse. He took me to the private examination rooms. He told me whenever I'm ready I can go in. He dismissed himself at that. I sat there not wanting to go in yet. I got up and walked around. It was an interesting set up. I seen Hunny and Mori dressed like doctors. I avoided them. I seen a crowd around one general area. I walked over. The twins were waiting in anticipation.

"What's going on?" I asked Hikaru. For obvious embarrassment reasons. He looked over at me smiling evilly.

"You'll see." He laughed. And I did. Tamaki walked out wearing a brown wig. Was he trying to look like Haruhi? The girls caught on instantly. He turned red, while the twins and I laughed. I was on the floor in tears, my tummy hurt.

"You said this would work!" He yelled as he strangled Hikaru. Oh I'm so glad I went exploring. Kyoya was on the other side of Kaoru smiling.

"Why didn't you guys just put Haruhi in a private exam room, like me?" I asked him.

Tamaki dropped Hikaru and faced us. Steam flowing out of his ears with rage.

"Private examination?" He said through his teeth. Hikaru stood up.

"Turns out these are all doctors from Kyoya's hospital." He said.

"Would have been nice if he told us sooner." Kaoru sighed. Wait Kyoya's doctors?

"I had to get my revenge also. I don't see myself as supporting cast, homosexual or other." He said lightly with a smirk. That's a plausible reason.

"Although I didn't know you were already placed in one. Nevertheless, you both are all good to go. I'm guessing you already know where the rooms are. You can take Haruhi with you." Kyoya gave me a fake ass smile. Why that little… I glared at him. Glaring is my thing today. I went into the room where Haruhi was sitting. I grabbed her hand and brought her with me. It turns out we go to the same room. She told me I can undress first. I remembered I didn't have my shirt on. At least I put on a bra. I undid my wraps and slipped on some shorts. I got out, done with my turn. I sat outside the changing rooms waiting patiently for Haruhi. Time slows and I start to think.

How long has it been since I've been took over? How long since my last accident? Everything in my life involving the curse seems to be calm right now. That isn't good. There is always peace before chaos. The longer the peace the worse the chaos. It is simple knowledge. No one really knows how we were even cursed. There are a few theories but none for sure. We don't even know if we can revert it. The information has been passed down for decades. We don't know if they told us the right information. Even so, it would be like a game of telephone. So the information could have been misinterpreted.

I was thinking all this when I saw a shady man come in. I stared at him freaked out. He put his hand over my mouth. I started to have a panic attack. My body wanted to change but I did my best to stay in control. My eyes were flipping through different animals. No one will notice that. That's the only thing i'll allow. He drug me. I couldn't pose a fight, I was to focussed on keeping my cool.

"Ray-san?" I heard a voice. Shit.

 **A/N sorry it took so long. I finally did this chapter. She is revealing more and more about her passed. What do you guys think about her relationship with the hosts? And what do you think happened to get her cursed? Thank you for reading and for your support. If there's mistakes im sorry. I havn't proof read so you guys are free to call me out on that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ouran Academy Host

 **A: Welcome back! I left on a small cliffhanger haha**

 **Ray-Anna: Yeah me in my bra, possibly being kidnapped, it's a definite small cliffhanger**

 **A: Sorry! We'll get to that in a second**

 **Ray: We don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, thank you for favoriting and following. Can we get to the story now.**

 **A: Fine -_-**

"Ray? What's going on?" A voice behind us said. Shit. I stomped on the man's foot, using this to run over to Haruhi.

"Wait it's not what you think, please just keep quiet!" He looked at us, eyes pleading. I hid behind Haruhi, because you know, I was practically naked. She at least had a tank top...

"Haruhi, Ray!" Tamaki ran into the room. " Tama-chan KICK!" He yelled as he kicked the man. He did several flips making him look like a rag doll, then stuck the landing. It looked like it hurt, the man left a dent in the wall.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye." The twins say behind us. I jumped not expecting them to be there.

"Two," Kyoya appeared from a dark corner. What the hell were they doing… "More wealth than you can imagine." Like seriously wtf.

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook" A deep voice said. I can't get over Mori's voice! I don't know why, it's just amazing whenever he talks. Like a birth of a unicorn. I know i'm weird. He put on his doctors coat over me. Oh right. That.

" The hideous wickedness of this world." Hunny finished. The two stood in front of me protectively. That's strange. No one outside the family has done that for me before. Tamaki through his shirt over Haruhi.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host club." He chimed. I looked over at Haruhi making eye contact. Something stupid was about to happen. I noticed something. Hunny isn't as short as you would think. He's only an inch shorter than me. I looked at Haruhi. I was only an inch shorter than her. Huh.

"We're here, watch out!" They all shouted. I noticed another thing. Hunny wasn't using his baby voice. He sounded serious. I was shocked. Infact they all sounded serious. Well Kyoya didn't say anything except his line from earlier. He must realize how stupid this line was. The man gasped, practically pissing himself.

"Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" What. that actually worked?! What a wimp… He told us his life story and blah blah. I can smell alcohol on him. I arranged the doctor's coat so I was more covered, because.. strange man… kinda seems creepy.. ya know.. okay. I'll have to thank Mori later. I looked around and realized we migrated.

"Kyoya, make a map of all the schools in the area. I want to help this man." Tamaki chimed. I looked at Tamaki. This man most likely didn't deserve help, but Tamaki sounded so sincere to help this man. Most would just throw him out calling him a bum, but Tamaki want's to help him. These people never fail to surprise me. A smile appeared on my face.

After that was all settled, the man left. The coat was getting itchy.

"I'm sorry about this guys, but could you please leave?" Haruhi said. Finally, I was dying in this coat. They all backed up shocked.

"Haruhi, are you still mad at me?" Tamaki started to wine. I was about done with it.

" No idiot. We're practically nude, and if you guys don't get out i'm rather die in this coat or run around without it." I spat starting to take it off. This got their attention and made them leave faster. I was out of the coat and they were talking to Haruhi. I walked up to the group and handed Mori the coat.

"Thanks" I smiled at him. He looked into my eyes. His own opened more viewing the yellow cat eyes I forgot was there. I thought the world looked slightly weird. I blinked and they went back to normal. The rest of the guys gaped at me. I flipped them off while Haruhi shut the door. She gave me an annoyed look. I shrugged.

"At least I'm not completely nude." I said innocently. She sighed.

We continued our examination. Most of it was like the first time. Especially the doctor noticing my strange birthmarks. She noticed one on my back that was an interesting shape. It looked as if a knife stabbed it at one point. She asked me if I had been stabbed before. I told her no. **I** haven't been stabbed. One of my ancestors was but not me. I believe it was my great great uncle. If I was right a woman he fell in love with learned about the curse. She like the rest thought that killing us would give her some vantage point in life. I don't know who made the stupid myth saying killing us would give them power and riches, but it seriously doesn't.

I could stand here all day and tell you stories about each and every mark but I think it's more important that the next core of the curse receives a birthmark on how we die. I even had a huge one on the back of my head for one poor girl had her head smashed in from her mother. Horrible right? To think I'll probably die like that one day…

After examination was done we were free to go home. I ran to my spot in the park and i was going to enjoy the hell out of running home. I left my bag in my locker so I could go smaller today. Everyone was freaked when a small fox came from nowhere. I decided to grab a snack. There was a girl in a pink babydoll dress. She had a bag with food. I snuck behind her and followed her for away. She stopped and that was my chance. I crawled into her bag. She didn't seem to have sweets, but she did have some other items that smelled delicious. I didn't realize it but we seemed to be at an apartment building. I realized this a bit too late and a door closed.

"What the-" The girl cried dully as I hoped out of her bag and ran into her living room. I hid under her table, she followed shocked. I finally got a good look at the girl I took food from. She had huge brown eyes, and short brown hair, she was petite. Holyshitfromheaven.

'HARUHI!' I shouted. Well barked since foxes can't talk. Her atmosphere changed. She softly sat down. She started making small noises trying to coax me out.

"Come here little boy, come here." She called sweetly. I barked when she said boy. "Er, girl?" I happily hummed to that. "Come here girl, I won't hurt you, come here" She chided some more. I slowly made my way out. She won't be able to tell it's me.. I think… I got into arm range and she slowly moved her hand to me. She pet my head gently. It felt really good I moved into her hand. It was so warm. She pet me for awhile. I don't know how or when but I was in her lap. I never noticed this before but she smells really nice, like strawberries.

"Great, i'll have you know that you ate my dinner for tonight." She sighed. I looked at her apologetically. I'm going to have to pay her back for this. The door is opened suddenly and I jumped.

"Haruhiiii~ I'm hoome~" The door was wide open. I got up and ran out of there as fast as I could.

"Dad!" I could hear her huff as I ran. It's been about an hour, I should definitely head home. When I reached home I ordered take out. I had to pay her back for the food. I drove to her house making sure the food stayed warm. I placed them on her doorstep. I looked around checking for cameras. I waved off my driver. I looked for any bystanders. No one was around. I focused on it. My body filled with the slyness of the fox. I opened my eyes. The door was huge. I looked at my small silvery paws. Transformation complete. I scratched the door until I heard footsteps inside. Haruhi opened the door looking around. I yipped at her. She looked down to see two takeout meals and me. I ran off with the next second. Mission complete. I just wanted to go home and eat some cakes. I won't be getting lunch for a few days… my allowance is becoming low. I won't get the next one for a week. Oh well. I can do it!


End file.
